the cry of Equestria
by nerdy jock 100
Summary: You have joined the royal equestrian army and you are apart of an elite group. your hole life has taken a turn for the worse when Spitfire has been captured by the zebras and you have to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

This is when all the fillies are grown up.

I walked out of my cloud home and flew down to ponyville I walked down the street to the market. On my way there I kept seeing these posters with spitfire on them saying 'get'em boys and get ready for a ride' stuff like that. When I got to market I went to AJ's apple stand, when I got there I said, "Hay AJ could I have a apple pie and some apples."

She replied, "Here you go sharpshot, see you later." She handed me the food and waved goodbye. I walked away and than went to next food stand to get some grass for diner. I then left to go back home but got stopped bye diamond tiara.

"Hay loser." She said as she walked bye I just left it alone. I just flew back to my home and fell asleep. I woke up to the doorbell I got up and walked over very clumsy like, I opened the door to see Derpy. She hands me the mail and flies away, I turn around close the door and sit on my couch. I go throw the mail throwing the junk in one pile and the important in the other, till I got to a letter that stood out. R.E.A or, royal equestrian army I opened it. It stated,

"_Hello there fine citizen of Equestria this is the R.E.A letting you know that the army wants you, if you go, you will see exiting new places, meet new people, make new friends, and be a hero. As part of the R.E.A you will get to join one of the three-army sections and than sub levels. Incense you are a Pegasus you may join the R.E.A.F or royal Equestrian Air force. Seconded is the R.E.N or royal equestrian navy. Third is R.E.G.T or royal equestrian ground tropes. As you can see there are many choices and we hope to see you join."_

I stopped there looking at the sub levels of each one; the two that stood out were tanks and fighter Pegasus. For the tank you had to have a sharp eye and ready at all times, for the fighter you had to be quick and quick thinking. I fit both of those descriptions but I had to choose between the two. I came to choose of tanks, I grabbed the letter checked the square. Be fore I could do any thing the paper turned into a green fire; I jumped up and freaked out but than a new letter appeared. I grabbed it and it said.

"_You will be leaving in one week get ready and tell your friends and family."_

Than my suit plopped in front of me, I then realized I was the first in ponyville to join the R.E.A. For a small town you would think more boys would join but whatever. On the suit it had my last name and PVT. I grabbed it ran to my room and put it on, it fit well and it was comfortable. I went to the mirror and looked and noticed it would hide the fact that I still don't have my cutie mark, my parents told me it was going to be a different skill that nobody has here. I brushed that off my mind and felt pride that I'm going to help my country. I went to go leave when I forgot to eat lunch, I ran to the table ate two apples and some grass, than left. I could go to rainbow dashes house but she is most likely out flying practicing tricks. I could go to applebloom's, scootaloo's, or sweetie bells but Rarity hates me for some odd reason, I gave up and just fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to the doorbell I got up and opened the door to see my three friends. I had a confused face and then they all screamed, "Happy birthday!"

I forgot it was my 18th birthday and I let them in I said, "How are you even here scootaloo and applebloom?"

Applebloom replied, "Twilight gave us the ability to walk on clouds and everyone else."

I replied, "That's cool, wait who else." Before I could protest I see Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Spike, Rarity to my surprise, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack.

I turn around walk to sit down on the coach and when I do I see rainbow dash sit next to me. She punches me in the arm and says, "You little perv." I look down to see her pointing at a mini poster of Spitfire saying, 'get ready for a ride' in a seductive pose.

I blush red and replied, "That's not mine it wasn't here when I opened the door." She started to chuckle and just started to relax on the other side of the coach.

She looked at me and said, "So what you doing during the summer?"

I replied, "Actually I'm leaving in less than a week."

This got her attention and she said, "Were you going?"

I replied, "I'm joining the R.E.A." She jumped up and looked at me with disbelief but I didn't show any emotions or hint I was kidding.

She replied hesitantly, "Ow that's cool." I just nodded and turned away. I could feel she got up but I didn't mind. I felt a tap on my shoulder to see a worried applebloom, she said, "Is it true that you are joining the R.E.A?" I nodded and saw her walk away.

After a good hour or two of watching movies I looked around to see Spike sleeping. When I turned back to the movie I saw a letter plop on my lap, everyone looked at me. I opened it and I read.

"_Dear sharpshot,_

_We are sorry to say but you will be sent out tomorrow, we will send a cart to get you but please let your friends and family know."_

I was done reading and put down the letter, I got up and said, "I'm sorry everyone but you must get going." They all looked at me and started to leave.

I woke up, said my goodbyes and then left.

When I got to the base I could feel the intense heat and dry air. I was brought to my room than to the training area. It was a virtual targeting system for tank shooting. I shot the targets and even seven with one shot. I was also taught how to use and operate the tanks. When I got out the pony said, "That's the best damn shooting I have ever seen, I want to see you in action. What's your name?"

I said, "Sharpshot sir." The pony smiled and made me follow him down the hall.

"I haven't seen that type of shooting in a long time, if you can be the best on the field than I want you in my personal task force." I nodded and put on a smile, I kept following him when we heard an explosion. The pony said, "Show them zebras what you are made of." I nodded as he ran to safety. I ran to my tank and hopped in, I started it up and drove out. When I got out of the outside of the base it was destroyed and on fire. There were ponies grabbing their guns and headed out. I kept going till I heard the sounds of bullets hitting the tank. I put a shell in the tank and aimed at the zebras and took the shot I saw a huge explosion. I loaded another in and took a shot and another huge explosion happened, I looked to see that they were still coming. I loaded another in but when I went to shoot I saw a rocket get launched at me before I could do anything it hit my tank. The tank was damaged but could still be used. I took the shot taking out the RPG zebra but it was in a building and it came crashing down. When I loaded another shell and aimed I couldn't see from dauber. I put on my lights cutting throw the cloud and seeing the destroyed ground and city. I got back in the driver seat and started to move again. When I started to move the tank jerked forwards causing me to jump. I went over the bridge that divided the base and city. When I got to the other side I could feel the tank going over the destroyed buildings as I leaned back and forth. I got to the other side to see that there were no zebras I went down the city ruins only seeing civilian zebras not the ones we want. After I was a good three miles away the cloud and it started to fade away, I stopped and looked at the tanks inside not getting the chance to before. I could see a picture of Spitfire in a seductive pose saying 'you think you got what it takes', another but celestia saying 'come home safe boys', and last was a anti tank rocket launcher and m4 assault rifle. I turned around and went back to driving, I heard some noises. I looked down to see a head set, I put it on. I was going down the city roads when I heard gunshots, I turned my cannon and shot. I missed I put another shell in; I could feel the cold metal going throw my gloves. I aimed 'BOOM' I fell over and than another 'BOOM' happened. The tank was now a critical damage and I had to get out, one more shot and this tank is about to explode. I got my way to the little circle dish exit and opened it, when I got out I heard gun shots every were. As I took my final step out a rocket hit it and the tank exploded I blacked out.

I woke up and the tank was on fire. I looked around in a daze, I couldn't hear but a really high pitch noise. I was on my side; I looked around to see zebras shooting and ponies shooting at them. I crawled to the tank, when I got there I could hear things better. I could hear gunshots everywhere; I looked at the tank to see that the machine gun was still usable. Before I went up I looked at my body to see my white coat was mostly black and my red black hair was now black. I was bleeding but I could pull though. I got up and crawled to the gun, I could hear a few shots being shot at me. I got to the machine gun I pulled the trigger. Bullets spat out everywhere, I just held down the trigger going from left to right. I could see the zebra's blood splattering everywhere and the bodies falling everywhere. I kept going from left to right when one of them shot me, I aimed at him and shot him. My shot wound bleeding but I didn't care I finally killed them all. I let go if the machine gun and fell back leaning in little hole. The gun went up, the gunshots stopped and I could see the rest of the soldiers moving up. I got out, grabbed a gun from one of the dead zebras and ran up with the rest of them. Before I could do any thing they were all gone. I looked around but I heard gunshots from behind me I ran to the closest building that was a half destroyed school. I ran in and barricaded the door; I flipped a desk over and got behind it. I had my gun locked on the door, I see a flash and then hear a 'BOOM'. I than see all these zebras running in, I cock back the gun and start shooting. Body after body hit the floor with blood splattering on the next on. After at least thirty were killed they stopped coming. I looked to see I only had a few shots left I ran over and grabbed one of the dead zebras guns and ran up the stairs. I looked out the window to see hundreds of them charging down the street. They were more than a few hundred feet away when I see a huge fire consume the street. "THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I screamed, I was confused but I know that more are coming. I left the window and ran down the hallway, I made random turns down the hall. I come to a gap between the two sides were I could only hope it was safer. I take a few steps back and run forwards, as I get to the gap I jump. I could feel the wind going throw my mane, landing on the floor perfectly. I kept running till I came to the exit and kicked it open. I could see ponies, tanks, trucks, and just normal tropes. I sighed in relief to see my own fellow troops; I just leaned on the side.

I get into the chariot with the sergeant he says, "Hello the General thinks you have shown your skills to join the special Unit."

The General continues, "The task force is called Skull Crushers. If you join than you will be doing secret missions and taking down high personal enemies."

I said, "I will join." The General smirked and throw me a badge. I looked at it, it had Skull Crushers on the top, a smashed skull, and at the bottom it said the grim reaper cant stop us.

"Stallions this mission could be the most important that you do in skull crushers. The wonder bolts are coming to cheer up the soldiers and your job is to keep them safe. If you let them get a single scratch on their wings I will kill you with my bear hoofs. Understand soldiers?" The General said as he throws us our files on the mission, we all nodded and left the room.

We went to the back stage to see the wonder bolts getting ready. "Hello there this is my team and we will be keeping you safe this evening." I said.

"Thank you boys for keeping us safe." Spitfire said, as her and the team looked at us. I nodded and the team left except for me. I was assigned to bring them to their rooms and to the stage. I took out my silenced m4 and brought them to their rooms. I stood outside the rooms guarding them from any thing or anyone.

I look at the time to see it is time to bring them to the stage. I knocked on each door and said, "Its time to go." I see them start to exit but still no spitfire. I knock again and no answer from the room, I say, "Spitfire if you in there we need you to answer." No response I grabbed my gun and kicked the door down, she was gone. I looked around and than the TV turned on.

"When you get this spitfire will be over hundreds of miles away. We have her and if you send anyone after us we will kill her." He cocked the gun, "If you and your troops leave our lands then we will not kill her." The TV turned into static. I just looked around hoping this was a cruel joke but it wasn't it was for real. I then saw that the window was open, I ran over to see nothing but the ground below.

"I have a mission, you might be able to get spitfire. The zebra that took her is right now unknown but we need you to get the files on the zebra. We will be giving you a sniper rifle and a m4 both silenced. When you do that you blow up the camp so no zebra can follow you, last is be stealthy." The General said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"I hope you like the jungle." The general said wile smirking. I got on the helicopter as it lifted off. I grabbed the rifle loaded it, and then raped the sling around my body. I grabbed the m4 and just held it waiting to land. I looked around at the jungle, we were only five minutes till we landed. I grabbed the rest of the gear and got ready to go, the pilot landed and I jumped off. He flew away; I went to the hill that over looked the city. I put down my sniper rifle and fixed the scope. I looked down to see Spitfire and some zebra.

I aimed at the zebra when I heard throw the radio, "I wouldn't do that if I ware you are lets just say my zebras don't want to make a mess. I will make a deal with you, you let me go and I don't kill spitfire right now. Do we have a deal?"

I hated this zebra but for spitfire I had to, "Fine." I took my sites off him.

"Now that's a good pony, I must be going." Said the zebra, he walked away. I took my m4 out and slid down the hill. I looked to see he had entered a huge tower. I run in to be meted with gunfire everywhere. I look at the first zebra and take the shot, I hit him in the head and his blood goes all over the wall. I duck than take my gun and kill the next one; I turned it on fully auto and start shooting every thing. I see bodies hitting the floor everywhere. I stop shooting and reload; when I jump up they all were dead. I run to the elevator. I get in and hit the button to the top floor, the doors close. I turn around to see a helicopter with mine guns aiming at me. I start shooting, I aimed at the cockpit and shot. I see the helicopter start to twirl around then 'BOOM' it hits the elevator. I lose my balance but regain it; I look to see the elevator is about to fall. I take a leap of faith and crash into another elevator. I hit the top floor button and it starts to fly up that way.

I get to the top floor to be met with a few zebras; I shoot them both with my silenced m4. I run over to the other side but I stopped to see spitfire being held by the zebra. The zebra had some sort of box in his hand and a gun in the other. "Move one step and spitfire die and I blow up the building." Said the zebra, I didn't move. "Drop all your weapons or she dies." He said as he cocked the gun, I dropped the guns I had on me.

"Just give me spitfire and I will let you go." I said trying to negotiate with him. He just laughed at what I said.

"I'm not letting her go yet she's worth a lot of money and a good hostage. No this is how its going down I get picked up by the helicopter coming and you die." He said, at that every moment a helicopter landed and he went in. "Good bye Sharpshot." He said as he pressed the button on the box. I felt the ground start to shake and I hear 'BOOM'. The back part started to collapse and moved forward. I started to run to the helicopter, I was at the ledge when I jumped. I grabbed the bar at the bottom of the helicopter I looked up to see him. "Before you die my name is Torn." He said as he shot my wing and kicked me in the face. I let go from the pain and started to fall, I could feel my wing was in horrible pain but I had to live. I started to flap my good wing but it was no use I was I was just going in circles. I tried harder and this time I started to lose speed, I hit the ground. It only hurt a little but I looked up to see the helicopter getting away. I look to my left and my right to see showdowns of zebras coming.

I get up and hear my radio, "Go to the top of the school." I get up and start running to the school. I go up a building wile hearing gunshots; I jump down to see the school. I see the helicopter landing on the top of it. I run in then start running up the stairs, I hear a 'BOOM' the bottom part of the stairs blows up. I open the door to see the helicopter, I jump in and it starts to take off. I sit down and see the Genera.

"Did you get the files on him?" the General asked.

"No but I got his name, its Torn and spitfire is still alive sir." I said, the General just smiled.

I stepped out of the helicopter and followed the General. He opens the door and says, "We will find him and kill him but till we find his location we need you to go on a mission. One of his fellow commander should have some Intel on him, we need you to get it. You under stand?"

I replied, "Yes sir." I saluted then left to the helipad. I looked at my wing to see the bullet hole. I got on the helicopter; I looked behind me to see another pony. "Hi there  
I'm sharpshot who are you."

"Everyone calls me Reaper, so that's what you can call me." Reaper said, he was a black pony with back droopy hair and his cutie mark was the grim reaper. I can see how he got his name. I turned around and watched as we flew over sand and little villages. I got up and fell asleep on the chair.

I wake up to Reaper shaking me he says, "Its time get ready."

"For what?" I replied.

"We don't have time get ready." Reaper replied, he grabbed an mp5 then he got on a zip line. I picked one up and did as he did. "We have Intel saying that Spitfire should be there and the commander too. Ok when we get to the bottom the zip line is going away. When I say three we go." Reaper said I nodded. "One, two, three." Reaper said, he jumped out and started to zip down. I jumped out to; as I got closer I held up my mp5 and aimed. As I started to see into the window I could see someone being held. I aimed at the zebras around the pony. Bullets started to spit out of my gun killing the zebras. I detached from the zip line right at the window crashing into the room. I did a barrel role as I hit the hard wooden surface. I ran to the pony, I pulled the bag of the pony's head. I see in front of my face another soldier.

"We got you your safe." I told him, "We need you to stay here we will come back." I said, I ran to the hallway to see zebras. I pulled up my mp5 and started to shoot, I killed the first zebra but the second went to cover. I jumped to the side and aimed for when he popped up, he jumped up. I shot him right in the head splattering his blood on the floor. I ran up to see Spitfire and the commander as the elevator doors closed. I couldn't take the shot without hitting Spitfire, I ran forward to the elevator to see if it is going up or down. It was going down, I ran down the stairs. Reaper followed me down the stairs looked down to see zebras. They started to shoot the stairs; I grabbed a grenade then throw it. 'BOOM' I saw the zebras fly against the walls and their blood scattered all over the place. I kept running down the stairs till I got to the bottom, as I got to the lobby I saw the commander entire a armored vehicle, I looked around to see if I could find a car or something.

I saw a van, "Drive the van, if you can get in front of them I could take the shot killing the commander and getting Spitfire back." I commanded, Reaper got in the front and I got in the back. He pushed down on the gas pedal causing the van to jolt forwards. I went to the back and looked around, there were crates all around. I opened the first one to see a huge suit. I opened the second one to see some mortars the third had an M60. I went to the fourth crate but all of a sudden I bullets started to go throw the door. I grabbed the M60 kicked open the door and began shooting. The car behind us pulled out a rocket launcher and was aiming at us. I aimed at the zebra with the rocket launcher and shot him, when the bullet hit him he shot the rocket. 'BOOM' the rocket hit the building in front of us, a part of the wall fell off.

"Hold onto something." Reaper said as he did a sharp turn dogging the falling wall. I held onto the door as he turned, I jumped forward.

"Reaper what is this suit?" I asked

He looked back and said, "that's a Bomb suit it's used for defusing bombs and if the bomb went off you could live. Then the zebras used them as bulletproof armor, it can take a good beating. The only problem is that it's very heavy so you move slowly."

I turned around to see a helicopter aiming at us I started to shoot it the bullets had no effect. I went to the crates and grabbed a mortar shell; I ran to the door and throw it at the helicopter. 'BOOM' the shell blowup on the cockpit, the helicopter started to twirl around. It blow up right behind us, blocking the street for any other cars to come. I went back to looking at the crates; the fourth one had a sniper rifle. I went to the last and opened it; I looked to find a rocket launcher. I started to see the armored vehicle; we got side to side with it.

I then saw them shot a rocket at the bottom of the van, we launched forward. The top of the van sliding across the road. I looked to see the van getting away, "FUCK!" I screamed, as I watch them get away.

General said, "I know the last missions haven't gone well so I have some of the other soldiers to help you. Meet Sandman, Killer, and Buckshot, they will be part of your team. You will be working together on this mission, I need you to take down this camp." With that he let us leave to the helicopter, we got on.

We landed on the outside of the camp we grabbed our guns. The helicopter left as we went into the camp, I looked at Sandman. His sand like coat and his gold mane could blend in the ground. "Sandman I need you to snipe out some of the zebras." I said, with that he left. I had the rest follow me we entered the camp. No zebra know we were there but there were two zebras in front of us. I looked at Reaper and nodded, he took out his knife as I did and got behind one of the zebras. I covered the mouth of the zebra as I slit his throat; his blood trickled down my hoof. I looked over to see the other dead zebra. I brought the body to the side as we throw a tarp over them. The team moved up, "I see the commander, he is heavily guarded but I see a armory their might be some weapons you can use." Said sandman.

"When I give you the thumbs up start sniping the mane body guards." I said, we moved up. We got to the armory, "Ok everyone get a heavy machine gun." I said, they nodded and started to pick up weapons. I went to the back to see a bomber suit and a mine gun. I just smiled, started to put it on and I picked up the mine gun. I slowly walked over to the team.

"I think I can take care of them." I said, they nodded and opened thee door. I walked out I heard gunshots. I gave the thumbs up and he started to shoot. I could see the bodies flying around as they got shot. I pressed the button, the mine gun started to twirl around. Bullets sprayed everywhere ripping apart anything in front of it. The zebras duct for cover as they grabbed their weapons. I walked forward to be greeted with a rocket to the chest then I stumbled backwards. I was greeted with bullets hitting me from all directions. The suit could take most of it but some got throw. I got back my balance and started shooting again. I was taking out ten zebras every second but there was wave after wave of zebras. I kept shooting as I looked for a place to cover. I walked backwards as I shot the mine gun, when I got to cover I pulled out my radio.

"I need artillery." I screamed over the gunshots and explosions.

"We hear you loud and clear duck for cover." Said the stallion, I huddled closer into the corner. 'BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM' I heard the artillery going off. I looked to see the zebras going for cover but getting blown up. I turned around but then 'BOOM' an artillery shot hit close to me. The suit protected me but I was hurt. I couldn't hear any thing but a loud high pitch sound. I looked around to see most of the zebras were dead then I took off the helmet. I started to take off the rest of the gear, I throw the destroyed mine gun away from me.

When I finished I got up and grabbed a gun from the ground. I ran over to the rest of the team to see them searching the bodies. "Did you find his body." I asked.

"No." said killer I nodded and started to help.

"He got away again." I said, as I shot a half-alive zebra. I checked for any useful things like grenades, bullets, or money. We heard gunshots coming from all directions; we turn around to see thousands of zebras.

"RUN" I screamed, we started to run with bullets flying past us. We took cover behind a large steel door; I ran to the other side and hit the button that closed it.

"What do we do now." Asked buckshot, I couldn't think of any thing. I turned around and looked around the place. I opened a door to see a plane hanger I look around to see a huge cargo plane that could take a beating. I ran down the hallways turning left then right to get back to the team.

"Follow me there is a cargo plane we can take." I said with stress in my voice, everyone just looked at me.

"You heard him lets go." Said sandman, we ran back to the cargo plane and got in. sandman sat in the pilots seat. He started to flip switches then the plane made all these weird sound.

"Open the hanger door Sharpshot then come right back." Said reaper as he sat in the co-pilot seat flip switches. I ran out of the cockpit slid, down the staircase, and jumped out the door. I was meet with the hard cold ground surface; I got back up and opened the hanger door. I ran back to plane but I got shot right in the hoof, I fell down on the ground from the pain only inches away from the planes entrance. I looked up to see killer grabbing me up, I was now sitting on the chair next to the exit.

I could hear sandman say throw the wall, "We cant go their making a road block." I got up ignoring the pain and opened the door. I could see the ground moving past me every little pebble, every blade of grass, and every little detail. I looked around to see if I could destroy the roadblock. It looked hopeless but I had to make shore my team is safe. I saw at the corner of my eye a huge turret; I waited for the right opportunity. As we got closer I jumped out, I could feel the wind go past my hair. I got closer to the ground and hit it with a little thud. When I hit I could feel the cracked pavement under my hoof. I started to run to the turret when I heard throw the radio.

"What are you doing?" screamed sandman, I didn't respond. I got to the turret and climbed in, I aimed at the roadblock and started to shoot. 'BOOM' all the vehicles blow up and the plane took off. I watched as my team flew away but then I felt my body jerk down wards. I grunted and closed my eyes, when I opened them I saw the second in commanded and a normal zebra with an AK.

"Get ready to talk." He said but before I could say or do anything the butt of the AK hit me in the face.


	2. Grand Galloping Gala

I start to wake up to feel metal chains on my hoofs. I couldn't move, the room was dark and it was damp. I could feel a table that was holding down my body and the more I moved the tighter it seemed to get. My eyes started to adjust to the dark just enough to let me see bulky things. I could see a cart with little things on it and a chair. I closed my eyes hoping for it all to be a dream but then I heard the door open, I open my eyes. The blinding light hits my eyes causing me to shut them quickly; I hear hoof steps getting closer. "Open your eyes you stupid pony." The voice said as he hit me. I opened them to be blinded again but my eyes egested, I looked down to see a zebra. "Tell me what and I wont hurt you." He said with a smirk, "First I want to know the names of your teammates."

"Never." I spit out but I would soon wish I did what he said.

"So this is how we are going to do this." He said, he walked over to the table. He grabs a bucket, a drill, and a wrench then walks back. He pries open my mouth grabs the wrench and puts it on my tooth. He doesn't rip it out he crushes it causing little shards of teeth to fly throw my mouth cutting it. I could feel each little shard penetrate my mouth and the blood oozing out. I screamed in pain causing more pain from the shards of teeth to move around. This was only music to the zebra's ears; he placed the wrench on the next tooth.

"Still not going to tell because I can do this all day." He said, I didn't respond. He then took the wrench off and grabbed the drill, turns the drill on. Places it on my tooth and begins drilling throw my tooth. I could feel it going throw my nerve endings in my tooth. I screamed again but this caused the drill to cut throw another tooth a little, I screamed again. The zebra then took the drill away.

"Are you going to tell me now." He said I just nodded. He pulled out a picture of sandman.

"Sandman." I said then he pulled out the rest of the pictures.

"Killer, Reaper, and Buckshot." I said he just smiled.

"Now tell me were did you live and your friends were?" he said.

"Never I will never say." I said, he just turned around and grabbed a little cup from the table. He placed it next to my hoof and put my hoof in the liquid, my hoof started to burn horribly.

"Caloric acid it hurt right." He said, he started to move my hoof causing it to splatter on my coat. I screamed in pain as it burned throw my skin, I couldn't take much more but I had to not talk. Then he pulled my hoof out and walked away as if I was an old toy. I hope he would just leave me alone or kill me but death would only be a privilege. He goes back to the cart and grabs a giant battery, and then he takes two jumper cables. He clips the to my ears, then clips them to the little knobs on the battery. He puts on a devilish smile, 'FUW' he pulls down a switch. All of a sudden electricity was going throw my body.

I scream, "FUCK." From the pain going throw my body but then it stopped, I looked to see that he flipped it off. He put on the smile again he flipped the switch. The pain shot throw my body again but this time worse then before or even a bullet. I screeched in pain but this was music to his ears to go on. He flipped the switch off and took the jumper cables off my ears. He went back to the cart; he grabbed a paper clip and a lighter.

He lights the lighter then unfolded the paper clip. He placed the paper clip on the flame, I watched as the silver turned into red. He removed the paper clip from fire it was fire red. He grabbed my head so I couldn't move; he took the paper clip and put it on the top of my eye. I screamed as it melted the skin making a scar, as it was about to hit my eye I closed my eyes. It burned down my eyelid and then it hit my lower eye. I took it off and said, "So your not going to say."

He leaves the room leaving me alone, I had to find away out. I started to full on the chains hoping to some how break them free but then the door opened again. I closed my eyes hoping not to know what he is going to do.

"Ow you poor little dear." Some girl said, then I felt a huge. Now I was confused but I felt like nothing could touch me. "Now could you tell me were your from dear." She said, I didn't know what to do. I could then feel her brushing my mane, the little pieces if rubble falling off. I felt safe but I new something bad was going to happen like she would rip a tooth out. I still had my eyes close hoping this moment wouldn't end and the pain would go away. "Tell me when your ready." She said in a caring voice.

"I'm from ponyville." I said with a stutter, before I could do any thing she let go and left. I was now alone, not knowing who it was because I had my eyes closed the entire time. The door reopens to show a zebra with a needle, he walked over to me and injected me. He then turned around and left me, my eyes started to get heavier and heavier till they completely shut. I could still feel the metal, the cold air, and everything else. But I couldn't see or talk, 'BOOM'.

"Get him." said someone but I couldn't tell. I felt the chains break off and I fell down but I was now being picked up.

"Get to the pick up." The voice said again, I could hear more explosions and my body bouncing up and down.

"Get him on the helicopter." Said the voice I felt my body go on a cold metal surface. "Go back to base now." Said the same voice.

I wake to be in a bed, "Were am I?" I asked my self.

"At the hospital." Said sandman, "You are getting sent the Grand Galloping Gala then back home for a week."

"Ow ok, what happened and how long has it been?" I asked.

"You've been gone for two weeks and we found your piston. The zebras were trying to get information off you but they only got small things off you. And if your wondering how it was two weeks, the zebras injected you with a poison that stuns the body and every minute is a day. It keeps your body in a hibernation like state." Sandman said, I nodded and flipped over. "Look I know it's been a lot to handle but you need to keep fighting. A lot has changed since you've been gone. The zebras have been winning more battles. They have bombed more bases we can't even defend the front lines. But since it's been a lot on you and the entire team we are all going home and you know the rest." He responded and left the room.

The nurse came in and said, "Hope your ready to go." I nodded; she unplugged all of the equipment and helped me up. "The plane should be here soon."  
She said as I left. I went down the stairs and left the building, I watched as the plane landed. I looked over to see my teammates.

"Hay." I said the others looked over.

"Good to see you Sharpshot." Said Buckshot, Buckshot was the type of soldier that could find a safe spot to get the team to and think quickly.

"Good to see your some what ok." Said killer, despite his name he was a caring soldier when some one needed medical attention he would be the one to make shore you got it even if it would kill him.

"Hope you don't mind if we stay in you house for the week because we wanted to see your home town." Said Reaper he was the type to put the team before him self but was not the best a making planes.

"I have a cloud house." I said knowing only sandman could go in because he was the only other Pegasus. "Wait I have a friend that could help us. She is a unicorn so she could us her magic to help us." I said the other just sighed. We got on the plane and we all sat down, I took out my wallet and looked at the little picture inside of me with all my friends. I put on a smile and began to think of the good times when the world hadn't gone to shit.

"_Hay Sharpshot come and take this photo for us." Said applebloom, I walked over and picked up the camera. _

"_Three Two one." I said before I took the picture. _

"_Hay common over here you silly filly." Said Applejack, I hit the timer button on the camera. I ran over and joined the group in the picture; 'FLASH' the camera took the picture. Everyone went back to the picnic except applebloom and I. _

"_So how is it going Sharpshot." She said as she twirled her hoof. _

"_Good you know same old same old." I said she just nodded. It was getting very awkward and we both know it. We all knew Applebloom had a crush on me but we didn't talk about it. She leaned over and hugged me I started to huge back. She leaned back so I did the same she smiled; she has that hart-warming smile that could make anyone happy. She leaned forward, our lips met. I started to kiss back; I can't even describe how happy I was. She pulled back I followed her she smiled. _

"_Thanks." She said as she hugged me again. I was happy to know that someone at least loves me. She pulled away then we went back to the picnic. _

"Wake up were here." Said sandman as he shock me. I got up to see the plane had landed, I got up grabbed my bags and left. We all walked outside the airport there was a limo waiting for us. We all got in, there where bottles of fine wine and champagne. When we all got in we sat around a little table in the middle, I grabbed us some glasses and pored them with the champagne.

"To us." Said Reaper we all toasted and drank it. It tasted horrible but that is the tradition.

"Back to our job at the Grand Galloping Gala." Said sandman, "Our teams job is to make shore Princess Luna is safe and nothing happens to her. We will have sniper protection but there are blind spots." He said.

"Ok but can we get back to having a good time." I said.

He chuckled and said, "Ya." I turned around and looked throw the liquor cabinet; I grabbed the scotch and Vodka. I got the shot glasses out and gave us all one shot.

"Three two one." I said right before we all drank it. We all gagged from the horrible taste, we all began to chuckle. We all just kicked back and started to relax, talking about times at home. We got to the gala, I stepped out and the team followed.

We got to the entrance when a bouncer stepped up, "Ticket." He said, sandman came up and showed him our badges. He let us in we walked over to the elevator, we got in and went up. The elevator doors closed and we started to move up, when we got to the top there was tuxedo. We all got them on and moved on to find guns for use. Killer got a stander M9, Buckshot got a MP5K, Reaper got a M4, Sandman got a M16, and last I got a M60. We picked up the weapons, we moved down the hall to see Luna's door. I knocked on the door, the door opened to show Luna. She walked out we made a circle around her, we moved forward to the elevator.

When we got in I was handed an ear peace by sandman, "Are all snipers ready." Sandman asked into the ear peace.

"Ready." Said the stallion, the door opened and we walked out.

"I'm going to scout the area for any threats." I said, sandman gave the ok sign. I left the group and began to search the area; I went down to the basement. To look around for any thing that could be dangers but still nothing. I came across a door I got my gun ready to shot I kicked the door down. I see Spitfire tied up; she keeps trying to say something. I take a step in but then 'BOOM' a flash grenade went off. I fell to the floor with a thud; I feel something pick me up. The blinding flash starts to where off, I see Torn with a M9 in his hoof.

"Now its your land, your blood. Well at least you wont be alive to see your country die." He said, he placed the silenced M9 on my stomach. He shot the gun, my blood sprayed across the wall and floor. I fell down with my blood gushing out my eyes start to close. Last thing I saw was Spitfire Freaking out. "Get her out of here and get ready to attack Equestria." Said Torn.

I start to wake up to see my blood had dried, "Sandman Torn is here." I said but no reply. I couldn't move without horrible pain, I grabbed the gun he left. I started to crawl to the elevator, with every movement blood started to fill my vision. I got in and hit the ballroom button. It started to move up, I got up with the pistol in my hoof. The door opened to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of ponies talking. I hear on pony scream witch turns into hundreds of ponies screaming. I see my team bringing Luna out of the building. I throw the pistol on the ground and leaned on the elevator door, my eyes started to close. I see sandman run over and inject me with something.

I gasped and began breathing heavily, my eyes shot open. My body had all this energy coming back I focused better now. "We have to get you out of here." Sandman said.

"No Torn is here we have to get him." I said, he didn't even listen he handed me a M4.

"We have to stop him don't we." He said, I grinded. We ran to the top of the castle, when we were half way to the top we heard a loud explosion. The tour started to sway, we now ran faster up. We got to the top when we heard a seconded explosion; the tower was now starting to fall. We saw the helicopter but when it started to slide off because the tour was now falling side ways. Sandman lost his balance and started to slide down, I slid down going to get him. A rock hit his wing and he couldn't fly for now. I slid down to get him, we both started to fall getting closer to the ground. I then noticed the helicopter I grabbed him. I aimed at the helicopters open door and I moved closer to it. The wind blowing against my fur felt good and the cold crisp air, I got closer to the helicopter. I flew into the door I grabbed onto it and climbed into the cockpit.

"You think you can fly her." I said to sandman, he nodded and began to hit switches. The helicopters blade started to get faster and faster, it then started to slow down. It now was floating in the air and the guns were ready to use. I looked outside to see building falling and explosions everywhere.

"Reaper what is your position?" asked Sandman.

"We are right now in Joe Donut Shop but we can't hold this position for long there is to many." He screamed over the explosions and gunshots. The helicopter turned and started to move down the streets, I could see Zebras everywhere. I could see the sign for Joes Donut Shop, then I saw zebras surrounding the shop.

"Go to the back and get on that mine gun." Sandman said, I ran to the back and got on the mounted mine gun. I hit the two buttons that activated the mine gun, bullets started to spray all over the zebras. Some of them turned around and aimed at us, I shot them. A rocket shot at us the helicopter jerked to the side causing me to fly forwards, I held onto the mine gun. I climbed back up and tried to shoot the mine gun. It was broken; I went back to the cockpit.

"The mine gun is broken." I said he nodded. 'BOOM' a huge building started to fall forwards. I watched as the once peaceful city was being destroyed, Sandman landed in the street. I jumped out and ran to the door, I kicked it down.

"Get to the chopper there are more on their way." I screamed, I watched as ponies ran out. Princes Luna stepped out with two soldiers and the rest of the team followed. I helped Luna in when I heard gunshots; I looked to see hundreds of zebras. I grabbed my M4 and started to shoot, the two other soldiers helped me defend the position. The soldier on my left got shot right in the eye and the other one was gunned down.

"Get out of hear." I screamed to Sandman but he wouldn't leave. I waved my hand for him to go but he still wouldn't. Then the helicopter took off I went back to shooting when I saw two bombs being dropped. I throw the gun and started to run, I could see them getting closer to the zebras. I kept on running when I saw from the side another two fire bombs being dropped, that's when it hit me that they are bombing the entire city. I looked back to see fire consuming the streets, as I past the two side streets the bombs hit. Fire was lighting up the city and I was going to meet the same fate. That's when I got to the edge of the city; I looked around to see if there was anything I could use. The fire was getting closer and I only had one choice to jump, I got on the rail. I jumped down, I could use my wings because a zebra had shot them and I didn't notice. As I was falling I got closer to the rocky edge, then I hit it. It cut my entire body up. I then hit my head on a large rock I went blacked out.

**That's the end of this chapter please Read and Review.**


	3. life goes on

I woke to see I was in a plane, "Your awake good get ready to jump." Sandman said as he handed me a M4. I got up to see thousands of other planes in the air, "When we touch down get ready." Sandman said, I got with the rest of the team. "Three two one jump." Sandman said, as we got ready to jump. I jumped down with the rest of the team I could feel the air moving around my face. Flew down to the ground first to take care of the enemy. I landed and started to shot the zebras, their bodies hit the ground one by one. The rest of the team followed down too, we moved forward. We see two zebras standing in front of us Sandman gave the ok. We all take a shot and the zebra's body's fall to the ground. We walk past them when I see one warring a cool skeleton mask. I grab it then put it on, I catch up with the team. When we got to the street we saw the streets are filled with zebras.

"Fuck." I said as we all thought the same thing. I grab the radio, "We need a fire bomb on section A4." I said.

"We hear you loud and clear, take cover." The stallion said. We all took cover in the ally and the bombs were dropped. The dark night was light up by the fire; the silence of the night was broken from the screams of the zebras. This still bothered me even if they are the enemy but at least the street was cleared. Sandman went out first and waved us to follow. I went first then Buckshot, Reaper, and finally Killer, the street was covered with burned bodies. We went down the street with ease but then we were meet with tanks, soldiers, and helicopters. We ran into the huge skyscrapers lobby and started to build a barrier with coaches. 'BOOM' a flash grenade went off blinding us. I start to rub my eyes to see if it would help but nothing. I start to see a little but then I feel someone grabbed me. I look up to see Sandman grabbing the entire team to safety I hear a ding. I see the elevator door close while zebras were shooting at us right before the door closes I throw a grenade. 'BOOM' I heard throw the metal doors, I checked to see if any of my teammates were hurt.

"We are all good." I said as the door opened again to show little office cubicles. We started to check the cubicles for any other ponies but no one. I heard something 'BOOM' the floor started to shake then it collapsed. I lost my balance and began to slide down; I tried to grab a support beam. When I grabbed the support beam I could feel the rusted metal start to become lose. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." I screamed as it started to come lose. I pulled my self up and grabbed a cubicles panel; I leaned on it from relief. I noticed I had lost my gun except my little shity pistol. I heard another sound; I looked up to see a helicopter. "ARE YOU FUCKING ME." I screamed as I heard its mine gun start to twirl. I jumped out and began to run to the other side to find something useful, as I ran the mine guns bullets were right behind me. I started to shoot my pistol at the driver but it didn't even make any difference the bullets only made little marks if they hit. With every shot I could feel the pistols recoil but then 'CLICK CLICK'. I hit a button and the magazine dropped to the floor and then I grabbed a new one. I started to shot again and this time I hit one of the mine guns causing it to jamb giving me some time. I ran to the helicopter and jumped up and grabbed the top bar. I kicked the man that was using the mine gun out of the helicopter; I then took my pistol and shot the pilot and co-pilot. The helicopter started to twirl around, as it got closer to the buildings. I jumped out as the helicopter hit the building and exploded, I slid across the floor. I looked around to see that my team was all around me.

"We need to get to the 50th floor we are on the 30th. We need to go now." Reaper said as he helped me up. I nodded and followed Sandman to the staircase.

"Sharpshot you know you cant cheat death." Torn said throw my radio.

"You too Torn we are coming after you and this war doesn't end till your dead and Spitfire is back home." I said to him.

"I will destroy your world and everything you have ever loved. You should surrender now because I have over two thousand man in the air right now next to your building." He said and then I only heard static.

"Get ready for a fight." I said and everyone started to reload their guns. I kicked down the first door to se at least thirty zebras. They started to shot at us I jumped to the side as the bullets went past me. I grabbed a grenade pulled the pin and throw it, 'BOOM'. I go up to see that it only killed two zebras; I see on show his head. I pulled up my M4 and took the shot, his head flew back but his body fell on the desk as blood flushed out. I duck down I look over to see Sandman, Killer, Buckshot, and Reaper shooting the zebras. I look down to see a grenade, "FUCK." I screamed. I picked it up and throw it back 'BOOM'. It exploded as soon as I throw it and I could hear a scream, I looked to see a zebra missing its lower body. The blood was spilling out and the carpet went from brown to red. I shot him in the face to take him out of the pain and then I see a zebra jump out. I shot him in the chest and he flies back, I see another one come out. 'CLICK CLICK' my gun only made that sound as I tried to shoot. I throw it on the ground and took for cover.

"Buckshot give me the shotgun." I screamed, he looked over and nodded. He grabs the shotgun and throws it to me I pumped it back. I took the shot at the zebra and his body flew back. I pumped it back again and a shell popped out, I took another shot. Two zebras got shot, the first one flew back and the other one twirled down.

"Room clear." Sandman said as he stepped over the barrier. We all nodded and followed him; I put shells into the gun. I kick open the door to see a stair well, I run up it. I tried to open the door but it was locked I put my shotgun to the doorknob and shot. The door flew open and two zebras turned around. I shot the first one, his body flew back and crashed throw the window. The seconded one went to pull his gun out when he started to get shot in the chest.

"Wait for us next time." Sandman said in a stern voice. He didn't give me time to reply instead he went ahead. I followed him as we went throw the offices. I covered him as we checked the rooms.

"Reaper clear." Sandman said into the headset.

"We are clear but watch out I think there are more coming from the top." Reaper replied.

Sandman said, "Sharpshot get ready for a fight." I nodded. I opened the stairwell door to see the rest of the team. We start going up the stairs when the top part started to fall.

"Go go go." Sandman screamed as he pushed us into the door. I flew forwards as all the falling metal hit the floor. I looked back to see the rest of the team getting up, I got myself up. I grabbed my shotgun and then pumped it, a shell popped out.

"We have to keep going." Sandman said as he loaded his gun, we all nodded. He moved up first as we followed. I held the gun close to me ready to shoot; Buckshot opened a door to reveal a fillie. She had this look as if we were going to hurt her and when we tried to help her she back up.

"We are the good guys we are here to help you." Reaper said as he held his hoof out to show he would help her. We tried to get closer, she let only Reaper get closer to her. Reaper then whispered something and she started to giggle. She had this giggle that made me think that this world had some sort of humanity left. Reaper put her on his back to carry her.

"Could you tell us what happened to you and your family" Reaper said.

"When the stripped ponies attacked my mommy Trixie said she would be right back but then she never came back. I ran into this building for protection because they were near bye." She said.

"We will bring you somewhere safe." I said she looked at me.

"Ok." She said

"Reaper it would be best if you stayed in the back for her safety." Sandman said, Reaper nodded as we headed out. I could hear some zebras talking and the sound of muffled voices.

"Grab the C-4." Sandman said, Killer got it out and planted it on the wall. I got on the other side and nodded. Sandman got the detonator out and pressed it. 'BOOM' the C-4 went off and we turned in to see the zebras grabbing their guns. I shot the first one and Sandman got the other one, we ran to the hostage.

"Give me that radio." I said to Sandman and he handed it to me. I looked at the hostage to see a blue pony with purple like eyes and a wand for a cutie mark. "We need thunder and a pick up, we got two civilians." I said into the radio.

"We are sending them right now." The stallion said and with that I was met with static.

"MOMMY." The fillie almost screamed from excitement as she hugged her mom. '.' The Bombs went off from the street causing the building to shake and then I could hear the helicopter. I brought the team and the helicopter brought out a board for us to walk on.

"Sharpshot and Reaper the general wants you to stay here and continue the mission." Said the soldier helping the ponies on the helicopter.

"Yes sir." We both said and then the helicopter left. I watched as our team was flown to safety, Reaper tapped my shoulder.

"We need to get going I just got Intel saying that there should be a tank on the street." Reaper says, I nod my head and grab my gun. He grabs a rope from his backpack ties it to the support beam.

He clips on and says, "Get ready we are going to the street to get the tank." I nodded as I clip on to the rope. He jumps down and slides down the ground. I jump back and hold on to the rope as I slide down, I hit the floor with a plop.

"Get in." He screams to me as he gets in the tank. I clime up I run over and jump into the tanks little hatch. I close it then run and get into the driver seat.

"Put a shell in we have to go kill us some zebras." I say, Reaper loads a shell in. I drive forwards, the tank jerks forwards causing Reaper to fall. As we go down the street it seems quite to quite but then I could hear the sound of machine gun bullets hitting the tanks metal. I turn to see a zebra on a mounted machine gun; I aim the machine gun and start shooting. The zebras body just flies back and the blood splatters everywhere.

"Reaper get on the mounted machine gun on the tank so I can take car of the more armored things." I said he didn't answer but I heard the hatch open, I look back in the street to see at least a tank and some jeeps. I aim and shoot, 'BOOM, BOOM, BOOM' the jeeps started to explode but the tank still stood. Before it could aim I took another shot and it exploded. The tanks top part flew off with fire launching out and the top part landing right next to my tank. I keep moving as I heard Reaper shooting some ground forces as they came up. I turned the corner to see zebras filling the streets there had to be more then a thousand; I hear the hatch open to see Reaper jumping down.

"You ready to kill some suns of bitches." Reaper says as he grinned. I nodded and loaded a shell into the tank, looked down the sites. I could see them charging at us I took a shot and I killed a whole group but they still charged but this time with more speed. I shot again and killed a whole group again and this time they stopped. 'BOOM' a rocket hit the tank and then they started to shot us with all different types if guns.

"I will get on the machine gun it's the only way." I said as opened the hatch, as I did I could hear the bullets hitting the tank from the front. I ran and jumped into the little hole in the tank for the gunner. I looked up and started to shot at the zebras, I watched as body after body hit the floor. The road went form black to red in a matter of seconds but they still came, with ammo getting low I started to shot everywhere just killing random zebras. I had killed them all and when I noticed that the ground was now red and no black. I looked to see I only had a few shots left and I jumped back into the tank to see Reaper trying to figure the tank out.

"I will take over from here." I said, he sighed with relief. I chuckled and jumped into the seat. I started to drive forwards and I loaded a shell.

"Sharpshot we have the zebras running right out of the city good job, throw a flier down and we will get you." Sandman said, I got out of the seat and grabbed a flier. I opened the hatch and throw it down. I watched as green smoke sprayed out and I helped Reaper out. We sat at the edge of the tank.

"So Reaper how long have you been in this game?" I asked.

"Seven years now but I should be leaving soon." He replied.

"That's nice to now you get to go back soon I might have just joined but I already want to go back." I said he chuckled.

"This war has that effect on you." He said as the helicopter landed in front of us. We jumped down and walked into the helicopter I sat across from Sandman,

"So what did you do?" I asked Sandman.

"We went to their mane base and planted a bomb." Sandman said with sadness.

"Were is killer I just noticed is he back at base?" I asked I got no answer and no one talked.

"He didn't make it out." Buckshot said I felt like I just got shot because he was more than my teammate he was family. This whole team is a seconded family and it was killing me.

"How?" I asked.

"We got in and planted the bomb, when we went to leave a alarm went off. We called in for a helicopter to pick us up but there were zebras coming from almost every direction. We start to run but the zebras started to catch up to us, Killer told us to keep going and he would keep them away. We kept running till we saw the helicopter we got in and when we took off the building went down. All communications were cut off and there were no S.O.S call. I'm sorry Sharpshot." Sandman said as we took of from the ground.

"Tell me how it feels Sharpshot to know he is dead tell me." Torn said throw my headset.

**Well that's all for now, I fixed my spelling and grammar mistakes on the first chapter. Check out my You Tube channel Airsoftbrony, Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and cant wait to start the next chapter. **


	4. poll

**Hay guys I have a poll on my account go vote and when the story is about to end I will use it. I thank fr everyne who reads this, thank you to all my readers.**


End file.
